The Wild Fox and The Dragon Princess
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: Miku is a wild fox spirit and Luka is the princess of the sea, what will happen if they live with one another? Will love develop? This fanfic is kind of like Vocaloid in the world of spirits, read author's note to understand. LukaXMiku Rated M for blood, gore and possibly yuri. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with another Vocaloid fanfic!**

**This one was inspired by a song by Miku and GUMI called 'The Fox's Wedding' and an anime/manga I watch called Kamisama Hajimemashita, also known as Kamisama Kiss. **

**Kamisama Kiss is a love comedy about a girl who suddenly becomes a god and she falls in love with her familiar, a fox spirit. (HE IS SO HOT! . )**

**But 'The Fox's Wedding' is a yandere cannibilsm song, well that's the best description for it. I suggest you to listen to it to understand it and this fanfiction.**

**I've been interested by the gods and spirits of Japan and I wanted to write a love fanfic so I thought, 'hey, why don't I write the Vocaloids are gods and spirits?'. It took me a lot of reading, so if I get the facts wrong, please correct me.**

**Cast:**

**Ryujin (God of the sea) = Kaito**

**Otohime (Ryujin's daughter) = Luka**

**Inari (Fox goddess) = Meiko**

**Kitsune (Messengers of Inari) = Miku + Gumi**

**Prince Hoori (Descendant of Amaterasu) = Gakupo**

**Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun) = Teto**

**The main shipping in this fic is Miku X Luka, just for your information. I hope you enjoy it! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

**(By the way, Miku is kinda of like an emotionless tsundere in this fanfic.)**

* * *

In a cabin deep in the forest, a blue fox hungrily ate a carcass, fiercely tearing its meat off and swallowing it whole. The fox's beautiful blue fur was soon covered with blood. As it ate the carcass, the fox felt something hard hit its teeth. The fox spat and out came a ring, an engagement ring. The fox's lips curved, as though it was smiling.

"Thank you for marrying me. Really, thanks. Now you've let me go on living for a few weeks, just enough time to get another husband and devour him as well, so that I can find another husband and devour him as well. Ah, a fox's life is so simple yet so fun!" The fox said with a laugh.

Suddenly, the blue fox lifted its head, sniffing the air while its ears were moving everywhere. The fox's ears then folded back in anger, letting out a soft growl.

"Why are you here?" The fox yelled in anger, its blood red eyes darting at a dark corner of the room.

A beautiful girl wearing a black and gold kimono stepped into the light from the dark corner. Her long pink hair was pinned into a bun with a pin entrusted with blue sapphires.

"Looks like I missed your wedding, on your honeymoon already?" She said with a sarcastic voice.

"What are you doing here, Luka?" The fox yelled, annoyed.

"How dare you! You of all spirits should know to address me properly! Though I should cut you some slack, I mean, you are just a wild fox." "Just a wild fox?!" The fox growled loudly at the lady.

"And I suppose you're just a fish out of water!" The fox shouted at the lady.

"I'm no fish! I am the daughter of Kaito, the dragon god so I am a dragon, not a fish! Got it?!" "Whatever." The fox replied in ignorance.

"So, why are you here?" The blue fox asked the girl.

"I ran away from home. My dad was forcing me to marry, Teto's son, Prince Gakupo." "And?" The fox asked.

"I didn't know where to go. So I came to you." Luka explained.

The fox rubbed its forehead on a leaf that was placed on the floor. A white and blinding flash came from the leaf and soon covered the fox. Luka closed her eyes at the blinding light. When she opened them, she saw a girl with blue pigtails wearing a pink kimono standing in front of her, smiling slyly.

"So let me get this straight, you ran away from home and came to me, hoping for me to help you?" The blue haired girl asked, making Luka sound like a fool.

"Yeah…" The girl laughed like a maniac, her fox fangs showed as she opened her mouth to laugh.

"You're an idiot. I only have around 3 weeks to find another husband. Plus, I have no idea how to take care of a fish princ-"

"Please Miku! I can't marry him! I-I haven't even met him before! Please…" Luka interrupted her, begging, tears pouring into her eyes. Miku noticed the sadness in Luka's eyes. She hated to see her cry, probably because of their past together.

Miku's family lived in a den near the seashore and Luka use to visit her. They played together when they were young then when Miku was 103 years old, Luka stop visiting Miku, and their friendship ended there. Until this day, Miku still doesn't know why Luka didn't come back and she hates her deeply because of it.

"Fine. You can live with me but you'll need to live with my bloody, disgusting, wild fox manners." Miku sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Miku! I'll repay you one day!" Luka said as she hugged Miku tightly, her breasts suffocating her.

"Please let go of me.." Miku pleaded.

"Oh sorry!" Luka apologized as she let go, Miku gasping for air.

"So where to?" Luka asked excitedly.

"The village, I got some seducing to do. Wait, what do you eat?" "Sushi, Sashimi, anything that has fish." Luka answered.

"You eat your own subjects? That's nice…" "And YOU eat your own husband. Speaking of which, how many husbands do you have?" Luka questioned.

"It's been about 400 years since my first kill, I lost count. I think he was my 4567th husband." Miku said, pointing at the pile of bones of the carcass she devoured.

"Yikes." "Get used to it." Miku ordered Luka.

* * *

There was crowd in the village. Miku was curious of what was going on. She shoved people out of the way and saw a pretty green haired girl wearing a yellow and orange kimono with a red bow in her hair getting married to a cobbler. She immediately recognized the girl.

'_Way to go, Gumi. Eat him up_.' Miku said in her mind.

She exited the crowd and met back up with Luka.

"So what's going on?" "My sister is getting married." Miku answered.

"Her name is Gumi, right? You and her were from the same batch, right?" "Yep." Miku replied.

"Come on, I have work to do." Miku said as she walked away.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" "I guess you can sit around and eat tuna sashimi or something?"

"YES!" Luka shouted in joy. Miku looked at her puzzled. Luka noticed the look on Miku's face.

"It's just that I really like tuna! I love tuna! It's the best thing in the world!" "Yeah, whatever." Miku didn't even care at all.

* * *

Luka was busy eating tuna sashimi, tuna sushi, tuna teriyaki don and other dishes that were with tuna. Miku was busy 'working'.

'_Man, does this girl ever get full?_' The sushi chef thought to himself.

Miku entered the restaurant, adjusting her clothes. Luka smiled at the sight of Miku.

"So, how did it go?" Luka asked Miku.

"Fine. I'll be able to get him in around a week." Miku noticed all of the tuna Luka was eating.

"How are you going to pay for that?" "Pay?" Luka looked puzzled.

"Did you seriously think this is free?" Miku asked, facepalming herself.

'Well, I can eat them for free because I'm the princess of th-" Miku covered Luka's mouth and dragged her outside.

"Hey! You forgot to pay!" The cashier yelled as a gold coin thrown by Miku flew towards him.

Miku dragged Luka out to an alley and pushed Luka against the wall.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just blurt out your true self! If they found out, you will be burnt at the stake!" Miku scolded, her eyes flashed red in anger.

"They'll burn you, not me. I'm the daughter of a god and you're a murderous wild fox! They'll worship me and kill you!" Luka defended herself. Miku's finger nails grew long and sharp and dug into Luka's shoulders. Luka cringed at the pain.

"Why don't we settle this as our true selves?" Luka suggested.

"Fine!"

* * *

**So that's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's short, I'm on holiday and I'm going away so I need to write fast. Komenasai! .  
**

**So I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review on your opinion on it! :)**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody~**

**It's been a while. My schools holidays just started and I'm so excited to write fanfics! **

**So here's an update for 'The Wild Fox and The Dragon Princess'! Yay! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

* * *

Miku's fox ears were pointed back, her tail was fluffed up and her face was scrunched up, showing her sharp canines. Her eyes were blood red, reflecting her urge to kill. Luka's sharp dragon claws gripped the ground as she landed, her pink scales shined under the moon light. Her dark blue eyes glared at Miku as she let out a loud roar.

Miku swished her tail from side to side and, in a matter of seconds, her tail was on fire. She ran around Luka, setting the grass around Luka on fire, trapping her in a circle of fire before prancing on Luka, her jaws clamped Luka's neck. Luka roared loudly in pain as she began flying up, trying desperately to put out the fire on her body as she frantically trashed her head around trying to get Miku to release her grip. Miku bit Luka's neck harder, digging her claws into Luka's skin, trying not to fall off. Luka flew up above the trees of the forest before flying towards a lake.

Miku's eyes widen at their destination. She released her jaws and tried to jump off Luka to dry land but it was too late, Luka had already plunged deep into the lake. She managed to put off the fire that was burning her and get Miku off her. She turned around and saw Miku desperately trying to keep her head out of the water.

'_There's my chance!_' She thought to herself as she grinned evilly.

Luka flew up out of the water and flew around the lake. Water dripped off her scales and rained heavily on the lake. Waves started to form on the lake and covering Miku, making it harder to keep her head above water. Luka noticed Miku getting tired. She plunged into the lake as a finisher, causing a huge wave that swallowed Miku.

Luka turned around to face her defeated foe and what she saw shocked her. She saw a fox, a brown fox with nine tails diving into the lake to retrieve Miku's sinking body. The brown fox was surrounded by a glow. As it bit Miku's neck and started swimming up towards the surface, it glared at Luka, its red eyes showed anger.

'_Oh shit! It's Meiko!_' Luka thought to herself. She quickly swam up to the surface, scared to face Meiko.

As Luka walked onto the grassy land, she saw Meiko nudging Miku's snout. She kept nudging it until Miku started coughing. Luka sighed in relief. Meiko turned and glared at Luka.

"You! You nearly killed my messenger!" "I'm sorry, your highness." Meiko growled loudly at Luka. Luka could do nothing but lower her head. There was no way she could face a goddess.

"Luka!" Luka raised her head in shock, she knew that voice anywhere. A blue dragon that was twice her size landed beside her. The dragon rubbed his face against hers.

"Hi dad." Luka said, slightly annoyed.

"Where were you? The whole kingdom has been looking for you!" "Your daughter almost killed my messenger!" Meiko growled towards the blue dragon.

"I'm sorry for any inconveniences my daughter has committed. She ran away from our kingdom about 2 weeks ago." Luka's father reasoned with Meiko.

"Very well, then. You got your daughter back and I've got an injured messenger, I guess that's fair. We got what we wanted." Meiko said with sarcasm.

"Whatever you say." The dragon said as it turned away, preparing to take off.

"Until next time, Meiko." "Until then, Kaito." Kaito flew up as Meiko turned and walked away from him, their voices had a hint of hatred within them. Luka took one last look at her injured friend, the blue fox laid on the bank of the lake, barely breathing.

'_What have I done?'_ She thought to herself as she took off into the night sky with tears in her eyes.

Meiko bit Miku's neck gently and slowly dragged her away from the lake.

* * *

"_Hey Miku!" 'Yes, Luka?" A young blue fox puppy replied a little pink dragon on the seashore._

"_Can you swim?" The little pink dragon asked the fox. The fox's ears folded back in sadness._

"_No, I can't…" "Then, let me teach you! So that, one day, you could swim with me." The dragon said with a smile._

"_I-I don't think it's a good idea, Luka." "Come on! Don't be such a wimp!" The dragon encouraged. The fox's ears folded back in nervousness as it gently stuck its paw in to the sea water._

"_See? Not bad, isn't it?" By the time the dragon finished saying her sentence, the fox was in water that was up to her neck._

"_Luka, I'm scared…" The fox said, scared and worried._

"_It'll be fine! Now come on!" The dragon dived in with a big splash, pulling the fox into the deep ocean. _

"_AHHH! Luka! Help!" The dragon had swam at least 1 kilometre from her friend. She noticed her friend struggling to stay afloat as she swam towards her as fast as she could. The fox's body started sinking as she was losing consciousness. _

_The last thing she saw was her friend swimming towards in worry everything turned black._

"LUKA!" Miku in human disguise shot up from her sleep. She placed her hand on head, processing her dream. It was memory of her and Luka from her days as a pup. Things were easier back then. There was no hatred between the foxes and the dragons but, until today, no one knows why the hate exists.

"I see you've awaken." Miku looked to her right and saw Meiko sitting on a chair in a red kimono, fanning herself.

"Meiko-sama!" Miku jumped out of the bed and kneeled down on the floor.

"Rise, young one. There is no need for that here." "Speaking of which, where are we?" Miku asked as she got up.

"We're in the hospital. Kaito's daughter nearly drowned you to death. If I didn't save you in time, you would have died." Meiko explained.

"Oh." Miku said, remembering her and Luka's fight.

"Well, I must be going. Good luck finding prey." "Thank you, Meiko-sama for saving me." Miku thanked Meiko.

"You're one of the best messengers I've had and I'm not willing to lose another one to that lying dragon." Hatred filled Meiko's voice as she walked out of room.

'_Oh well, back to my simple, fun life without Luka..Luka….'_ Tears started to fill her eyes with the fact she will never see Luka again. She would be married off to Prince Gakupo and would have a child.

"Luka, I hope you would feel the same way as me…"

* * *

"Thanks to your sudden disappearance, your wedding with Prince Gakupo has been postponed!"

"Do you think I care?!"

"You should care about it because it considers the safety and well-being of the entire kingdom! And I told you to never see your fox friend again! But did you listen to me? NO!"

"What's wrong with foxes?! It's better if I get married off to a fox to create peace between the foxes and dragons!"

"No daughter of mine will get married to a smelly disgusting wild fox!"

"And I won't get married to a sparkling, tanned prince whom I've never met before!"

Luka and her father, Kaito were having an argument back at their castle under the sea.

"You will and I don't care whether you like it or not!" Kaito pushed Luka into her bedroom and locked her in there. Luka curled into a ball and started crying. Her windows were all sealed by magic that her father had casted. Luka started to mumble softly to herself…

"Miku…I'm sorry….Please don't hate me..I didn't know what came over me…Please…please..be alright…I want to see you again and say I'm sorry…and say that…"

"…I love you…."

* * *

**This love is the best yet saddest kind, love that is rejected by society. (It's the kind of love I have now D;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope to see your reviews on it!**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter came early because of sooooo many people asking for it.**

**By the way, there is a huge time leap between this chapter and the last one. I haven't decided how many years the time leap is yet and I'm not gonna tell what happened in between those years. You'll find out in the later chapter.**

**Also, this chapter is in Miku's P.O.V. except the last part. (try and guess who it is~ :3)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or it's characters.**

* * *

They tied me to the giant pole surrounded by straw, pain from cuts and bruises was numbing my body. My hands were banded together, there was no way I could break them loose in this human body and there was no way I can lift a leaf to my head and turn back into my original fox form.

I looked up to the crowd, most of them carried torches and pitchforks, then I saw a girl with green shoulder length hair looking at me, tears streaming down her face. I immediately recognized her. I tiredly lifted my head, tears pouring into my eyes as I muttered weakly…

"Gumi…"

She shot back in shock, she must have heard me.

"I love you, Miku…" I heard her voice say as more tears started falling from our eyes.

"I love you too, Gumi….Take care…" I said weakly, she covered her face with her hands and looked away, she couldn't bear to see me get burned to death. Of all things, I want to do before I die, I just want to see Luka and tell her the truth, no matter if she feels the same or not.

I looked at the angry mother of my last husband, her eyes were full of tears and I could see the rage flaming within them. I looked up to the night sky.

I guess the final moment is here…

Goodbye world…

Goodbye my sweet Luka…

Thank you for your friendship and trust…

* * *

"There she is! That murderous fox spirit!"

I look behind and see a group of villagers with katana and torches a few meters away from me. I galloped as fast as I could to get away from them. My paws were sore but I had to keep running for my life. Since when did humans became so determined? Each time I get found out, it's harder and harder to lose them off my tail.

Hold on, tail? UGH, I'm an idiot!

I swished my tail from left to right and started to light the trees and grass around me. I kept doing so until I reached the plains of grass. I turned back and noticed I created a forest fire, there was no way those humans would follow me through the fire.

I smirked as I walked away from the fire and to the next village to have my wedding.

* * *

"Have you seen a girl with long blue hair in pigtails that normally wears a pink kimono?!"

Oh shit! Who the hell is that?

"My son got married to her just a few hours ago, why?" I knew that voice, that's my last husband mother.

"I'm sorry to say to you but you're son is dead." Thank goodness, I had my hood on.

"How?" She said with a gasp.

"Madam, I'm from another village where she got married too. I'm sorry to say you just married your son to a man-eating fox spirit." Everyone's in the restaurant gasped in shock. I simply sat still in shock.

I need to leave this place now! I stood up and started walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey you! Have you seen this girl?" Shit! I must continue walking, I need to get out of here.

"Hey! Listen to me!" I felt someone grab my hood. I grabbed the arm with my hands, trying my best to refrain him from seeing me. But with a weak human body, his strength outmatched mine.

He pulled my hood off along with the coat. Everyone gasped in shock as they saw me. I stared at the man with my blood red eyes, my fox canines gritting together.

"That's her, that's the girl!" I heard the man shout as I ran out of the restaurant and towards the forest as fast as my humans legs could take me. I suddenly felt something hit my head hard and everything turned black.

* * *

I lov-

Wait.

What was that?

I thought I just saw a dragon-like shape fly above me…

Great, now I'm going insane…

Suddenly there was a loud thud in front of me, with the last of my strength, I saw something really unlikely. Right in front of me was a pink dragon.

"L..Lu..Luka?" I stuttered, my voice raspy. She looked at me with her icy blue eyes, a smile on her dragon lips. Luka, it's really Luka!

"Listen up everybody!" She said as she climbed the giant pole I was tied on.

"I am Luka, Princess of the Sea. I am the reason you fishermen get your catches every day! And as I feed you and your families, I only ask one thing in return. And that is to spare this fox spirit's life." She announced. The crowd started to chattered loudly.

"She may be a goddess and we should all be grateful but she's with the murderous fox!" One man shouted.

"Let's get her!" another man shouted as the villagers were throwing pitch forks at Luka.

Luka's claw cut the ropes that binded me to the pole and slipped me on to her back before flying away.

"You're plan backfired, didn't it?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes…" "Like always…GUH!" I grunted in pain.

"Hold on, Miku…I'll take care of you."

* * *

That son of a bitch's daughter revealing herself like that, doesn't she know the rules?! Did her father even bother teach her?!

I guess I'll just have to confront him in person.

That dumbass Kaito has done enough to corrupt the foxes.

* * *

**Actually, I'm not so sure if Japanese farmers have pitchforks... :/**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**

**Till next time!**

**~Samantha Nightingale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Here's Chapter 4!**

**I'm actually away in Taiwan for holiday and my hotel in the middle of nowhere. Like, seriously, it's not on the GPS. 0_o**

**And I'm using the slowest computer in the world. So frustrating! UGHHHH! **

**And let me warn you, this chapter has mentions of rape and bad language. (Yes, this includes Luka's 'fish' language.)**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

* * *

I landed near a lake in the nearby forest. I kneeled down and tilted my body, allowing Miku to slide off my back and onto the grassy ground gently. I looked at her, her body was full of cuts and bruises. The villagers must have beated her badly. I looked at her face, covered with sweat, making strands of her bangs stick to her face. I gently moved her bangs with my snout, revealing her beautiful face that had pain written all over it.

"Nothing a little dragon magic can't heal." I whispered softly into Miku's ear.

* * *

I peeped down the ale, just a few feet away was my husband to be, Prince Gakupo. His hair was purple, long and tied into a ponytail. He wore a purple and white samurai clothing with a katana. Teto was sitting on a throne next to my father's throne.

I adjusted my wedding gown and started walking down the ale with my head down, holding a bouquet of sea flowers in my hands. I kept walking until I reached the altar. I didn't want to look at him, not even a little, I mean, who wants to see a person which you barely know, never seen, never met and is going to be with you for the rest of your life?

The priest began to say the vows, I wonder what Miku would be think about this union. I can imagine her, her ears folded back, her eyes red like blood and full of tears, taking a glance at me and Gakupo before running off in anger and sadness. Sounds cliché, right? There's no way she loves me like how I love her, how can she even look at me after what I did to her?

"I do." I heard Gakupo say, I hate him already. Just by hearing his voice, I hate him. If he kisses me, I'll insult him. If he has sex with me, I'll murder him but it's not my thing, I could probably ask Miku to murder him for me, then give him to her as 'free' dinner.

Oh god, if only I could…

"And do you, Princess Luka Mengurine of the Sea Kingdom, take Prince Gakupo as your lawfully wedded husband?" I raise my head and looked at my father, he glared at me in anger. I knew there was no turning back now. No matter how angry and sad I was, I said it…

"I do…"

* * *

I looked down into the crib and saw a baby boy with bright blue hair that looked quite similar to Miku's. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms gently. His eyes opened slowly, he had my dark blue eyes. He was just perfect.

"I'll name you Mikuo. My little Mikuo…" He giggled. I'm guessing he likes his name.

"Cute little fella, isn't he?" What a great way to spoil a mother and son moment. That goddamned son of a fish, Gakupo.

"Isn't he beautiful?" I felt a hand, his hand, touch my shoulder. I immediately moved away from him.

"Luka, this baby is mine, I brought him into our li-"

"Wrong! He grew inside me and I kept him healthy until the day I gave birth to him. Your job wasn't as troublesome as mine, so he is my baby."

"Not as troublesome as your's? HA! It was so hard just to get inside you, you keep restraining and thrashing around."

"That's because it was against my will! You fishing raped me!"

"Says who? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be holding that baby in your arms right now!"

As he finished his sentence, Mikuo began crying. The nursemaid ran in and took my baby out of my arms and started calming him down. I glared at Gakupo before walking out of the room.

* * *

Kaito walked into a burned down cabin the deep in the forest.

"Well, I'm here. Where are you, Meiko?"

"I never thought you would show up, Kaito" A woman with short brown hair, wearing a red kimono moved away from a tree that hid her from Kaito.

"What has happened this time?" He said, a little fed up.

"Oh nothing bad really, just the fact that your daughter revealed herself in front of an attire village and kidnapped my messenger that was to be executed. Did you even teach your daughter our rules?!" Meiko's red eyes glared at him as her fox canines started to show.

"Rules? Since when do you, wild disgusting, murderous foxes have rules?"

Before Kaito could finish his sentence, a fireball hit him and burned him badly. Although in pain, he was able to raise his hands into the air and move water from a nearby lake onto him. After the fire was extinguished, he looked up at Meiko. She now had the ears and tail of a fox, a fan covered her face as fireballs were circling around her.

He raised water from the lake and shoot a stream of water at Meiko. Her fox fires were extinguished immediately as she got wet. Kaito grinned evilly as he placed his hand on the trail of water that led to Meiko. Suddenly, electric sparks began spreading through Kaito's arm and onto the trail of water. Meiko let out a blood stirring scream as she got electrocuted. Her body fell limp on the ground as Kaito released his arm from the trail of water. He sat on top of her, pinning her down.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did!" He said as he grabbed her neck and started strangling her. Her eyes shot open and she dug her nails into Kaito's arms. She thrashed around, trying to get Kaito off her as she tried to get him to release his grip.

She formed fire in her hands and Kaito let go of her and gripped his burned arms. Meiko kicked him off her and he fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds, he found Meiko on top of him, strangling him.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted me more than that virgin! I guess you lied to me about your love, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Meiko yelled in anger as her sharp fox claws digging deeper and deeper into Kaito's skin.

"I-I..do…l-love….you…"He said, chocking.

"Then why?! Why are we fighting me?! Why do you hate me?" Meiko's grip weaken and Kaito caught her off guard. He hit her head hard, kicked her off him and she fell to the ground unconscious in defeat.

"You killed my wife…Don't you know how painful is that?" Kaito said, tears forming in his eyes.

Little did he know that a pair of Tengu twins were eavesdropping on them…

* * *

**I wanted to write the rape scene and since I suck at lemons (XP),it became a no-no. I attempted to write the birth of Mikuo but failed horribly, it became too detailed that it became gross. Ew…**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I'm looking forward to the reviews. And I totally agree with you Ghetto, people think and judge too quickly, it's unfair. D:**

**By the way, try to guess who are the Tengu twins… :3 And if you don't know what's Tengu, then ggrks! And if you don't know what's ggrks, ggrks! (I like confusing you people! XD) **

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
